An Odd Begining
by Lostsoulstears
Summary: This is a story that is Yoai as in Boyboy LancePietro It is a lot of P.O.V. chapters. it is currently in the works on and off. Oh and Magneto and some of the others are really Out Of Charater.


An odd beginning and

Maybe change for the best.

Only time will tell.

Pietro's p.o.v.

I entered a old house that was in desperate need for repair the windows were cracked and some were broken, the rugs were worn and looked like they had seen better days. The paint was chipped and faded; the furniture was not in much better shape. I was yet to see the occupants of the house, I followed the man known as Magneto we entered a backyard that was just as run down as the house. Sitting on rocks, in a tree and on an old chair were three guys. The one in the tree had a slight green tinge to his skin and he was crotched in a way that reminded me of a frog or toad, his eyes were an amber colour and he watched me quietly. The one sitting on the rock could only be described as huge he was as wide as he was tall or so it seemed, he had a blond Mohawk and looked like the type you wouldn't want to mess with. The third was a fairly tall brunette with gorgeous eyes he sat upon an old chair his feet up on a worn porch rail; he looked unimpressed when Magneto stood before them.

They all watched him quietly I stood behind Magneto as he had told me. "I have brought another young mutant here to work along side you…" he stopped talking as a blue woman walked into the back yard. "A new young mutant you say, I do not see anyone and why would we need another mutant in the ratty old house anyway." Magnetos' body tensed and I knew he was not happy that she had cut him off nor that she had spoke back to him "as I was saying I brought someone here, he is of much importance to me and if anything happens to him, or he is treated wrongly I will have your heads for it got it?" The three boys all answered in unison by nodding their heads while the lady spoke again "Why is this male of such importance? And where is this boy anyway, most importantly what can he do?"

Magneto reached his hand back towards me "He is of great importance due to personal reasons, as for where he is he is right here, and he can run so fast that he turns into the wind, almost northing can stop him." He brought his arm around my slender waist and got me to come forward so that I stood before them I could tell my silver hair and slender, thin, scrawny form was not what they had expected. I felt so tiny and useless as I stood be side Magneto; I knew he would not let anything happen to me, for a couple reasons. One being that I am valuable to him, and most importantly that I am his son. But I was not allowed to tell them this information nor did I want to.

"That is the boy you brought here? He looks much like a girl if you ask me, hell I have seen stronger girls that that scrawny little shit." If she wasn't a chick I would have ran over and shoved her against the tree "Mystique that is quite enough out of you, Todd, Freddy, Lance this is Pietro Maximoff also know as Quicksilver. Pietro this is Todd Talanski also known as Toad, Freddy J. Dukes also know as the Blob and Lance Alvers also know as Avalanche. The mouthy bitch is Mystique or better known as Raven Darkholme." I looked at them one by one but didn't say anything instead I stood still beside Magneto I didn't trust these people something about them didn't seem right to me, while I wasn't really getting bad vibes off of the three males but I didn't trust this female Mystique something about her was just odd.

"Pietro if you wish you can take this and buy stuff for the house and all of you can fix it up" I nodded and said "Yes Sir, what kinds of things would you want me to buy?" He thought for a moment before resting his hand upon my shoulder "furniture, paint maybe something for the garden?" I nodded again "that I can do any one want to come? Or do I get all the say in what goes on?" They looked at me like I was nuts so I shrugged, Magneto placed his hand on my shoulder again and bent down to my level, "use this credit card on yourself and the other one on the house, if you choose to spend money on them that is your choice." He rose again and looked at the others "treat him well or deal with me, boys why don't you go with him and then you can pick out the wall colours or something." They all groaned and got up "alright" the one boy Todd I think his name was said as he jumped out of the tree. The brunette named Lance I think it was yeah that was it only sighed and got up before saying "come on I'll drive" the three of them walked quietly to an old jeep "I'll meet you at ummm the hardware store or somethin I don't like riding in vehicles when I can run" Magneto looked and me and I saw a small smile from under his helmet "Just go with them Pietro, save your energy no need to run every where all the time" I nodded and jumped into the jeep I got the front seat and sat looking out towards the scenery as we went.

We arrived at a really large outlet store; I had been shopping before but never in such a large place. I have never seen so many paint colour choices before, hell who knew there were that many shades of colours. I grew up in a small town in another country I had actually just learnt English a few years back and I learnt many things over the past few years. I personally have a thing for browns, whites and grays I chose a light brown for my walls, gray bedding and white accessories. I don't know where the others went while I wandered around they were some where I would find them eventually. Just as I was thinking I should look for them I saw the one named Lance walking towards me, I watched him approach "Hi". I said as he approached.

Lances P.O.V.

"I have to be honest I was not happy about getting a new member there were four of us in the house already plus Tabby that sometimes stayed in the house when she had no where better to be.


End file.
